Life and its missing pieces
by Music Makes The World Go Round
Summary: This is set after last sacrifice. Rose is pregnant, but its impossible for her and Dimitri to have kids.. Isn't it?   Adrian is still in love with Rose, could he be the father.  Read inside for full summary. Its rated T just to be safe
1. Summary

This is a DimtirixRose story.

Rose and Dimitri have known each other for only a short time, but is that time long enough for them to know they want to spend the rest of their life together and start a family?

Rose finds out she is pregnant, but this goes against anything she has learnt. Dhampirs can't get impregnated by another Dhampir. Is there a twist to this?

This story (If I decide to keep going with it) will have the occasional chapter of other characters from the book and how their life is going and who they are with.

Couples are:

LIssa and Christian.

Mia and Eddie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) **  
><strong>This is my new story, tell me what you think and if I should continue :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

I sat down on the ground, in the bathroom. My chin on the top of my knee that had been pulled up to my chest. I was looking at the test on the tiled floor. Pregnancy test to be more exact. It wasn't possible, the only person I'd ever _physically_ slept with was Dimitri. Unless… I shook that idea off. That was just as impossible as this. But if I was pregnant… The only things that could have made me were impossible.

One Dhampir and another couldn't conceive. It was physically impossible. But here I was, experiencing symptoms so a like to those of a pregnant women's. Morning sickness, a little weight gain and a dead giveaway. I'd missed my period.I closed my eyes and took shaky breaths in and out. I was too young to be having a baby, if I was pregnant. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the pregnancy test. I unwrapped my arms from around my knees and gently picked it up, as if it were a baby itself. I blinked a few times, staring at the test with wide eyes. A few thoughts were running through my head. _Plus sign… Positive… Pregnant… Impossible. _

I slowly stood up and threw the test into the trash. I washed my hands, taking my time. I took little steps out of the bathroom, only to see Dimitri looking at me. He looked concerned.

His soft, gentle voice spoke. "You were in there for a while… Is everything okay?"

I smiled convincingly. "Everythings fine…"

He slowly nodded before he gently put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. He leaned forward and softly kissed me. I couldn't help but smile a little against his lips.

He was the one who pulled away after a little bit. He gently kissed my forehead before he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. I heard the shower start running so I sat down on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

I heard the bathroom door open after 10 or so minutes. I didn't bother to look up.

Dimitri spoke in a careful tone. "What… Is this?" I looked over and saw what he was holding, my eyes widened. The pregnancy test


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed :) It really means a lot :)**

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

I bit my lip, not answering him. I mean… What was I going to say 'Oh yeah, thats the pregnancy test I took because I thought I might be pregnant with a child that isn't even meant to be possible.''

Dimitri laughed with no humor. "Rose. What is this?" He was still holding the pregnancy test up.

I was still biting my lip. I said quietly. "A pregnancy test."

Dimitri literally stopped moving. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Who?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "huh?"

He didn't bother opening his eyes, but his tone indicated he wasn't playing any games. "Who? Who is the father! The man you cheated on me with!"

I froze completely. I was in no way guilty. I hadn't cheated on Dimitri… Well, did a dream count? I shook that idea off. I hadn't cheated on him.

I was shocked he thought I would cheat on him, but I mean… There wasn't any other explanation. Of course he'd think this.

I hadn't answered him so he opened his eyes. "Is it Ivashkov?"

My eyes widened. I hadn't slept with Adrian. Not in person. I shook my head and answered with no hesitation even though I wasn't 100% sure. "No!"

He watched me carefully, his eyes starting to tear up. "Then who?" He quickly put his 'Guardian mask' on.

I swallowed loudly and bit my lip, scared of his reaction. "You." I whispered.

Dimitri's POV

I shook my head, willing myself not to cry. What kind of sick joke she playing? Me, the father of a Dhampir's child? It was impossible, one of the first things I learnt as a child. Dhampirs could only produce with Moroi. Neither Rose or I were Moroi

Either one of two things had happened. One, she'd cheated on me, which I hoped with my life didn't happen. Or two, the pregnancy test was wrong. The latter would make me so happy. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a family with Rose. It would make me the happiest man alive. And Rose won't ever be able to have my children. We could always adopt if we did ever want children, but I'm not so sure anymore. Especially if she was pregnant. I looked at her, watching her closely. "Me?"

She nodded. "You. Dimitiri, Dimka."

I closed my eyes again and punched a wall, I was losing control.

I heard Rose quickly stand up and run over to me, she put both of my hands behind my back and pushed me against the wall. I didn't bother fighting her.

I was taking shaky breaths. She could have cheated on me!

If she had, I'll give up everything. My future, myself and my life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I know its not that long and I did say to some that I would do my best to make it longer... I'll try my best with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

"If I could prove to you that you were the father I would! I swear!" I was pleading, he had to believe me. I couldn't live life without him, without his love.

I was still pressing him up against the wall, he hadn't said anything. I was starting to cry. "Please Dimitri…"

He gently pushed me off of him. He looked at me, keeping his distance. "You swear you haven't cheated on me? This is actually our baby."

I slowly nodded. "I swear."

He closed his eyes and opened them after a little bit. He took a small step forward, opening his arms. I smiled a little and ran into them, he quickly wrapped them around me. Holding me close.

"I love you." He mumbled against my hair.

I smiled a little to myself. "I love you too."

I wasn't sure if he was the father, but I couldn't tell him that. Even if he wasn't I wasn't going to tell him.

We'd have to find out in nine months, well… Approximately.

But if Dimitri was the father… A Dhampir who had impregnated another Dhampir would the pregnancy be shorter? Or longer? Or would it be the safe?

I stood there, in his arms, thinking about this.

I couldn't let Dimitri leave me. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and I wouldn't let one silly dream change that. A dream he'll never ever know about. I know, its selfish. But if thats what it takes for him to stay then I'll take that risk.

I heard someone ring the doorbell. I looked towards the door with a sigh, wondering who would even bother to visit us. Lissa and Christian were the only people who ever did visit us. And Christian was always with Lissa, never by himself. So really… It was only Lissa who visited us. And right now they were… Having some alone time.

I looked at Dimitri who shook his head and put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. We both stood there, silent. The person knocking wouldn't leave, only knocking harder. I frowned, looking at him. He sighed and took my hand, linking our fingers. We both walked to the door and he opened it, I don't think I was the only one surprised to see who was there.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I kinda made it a little bit longer... Not the longest chapter though :) **

**This chapter may be a bit confusing though... **

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

Tasha stood there, looking at us. Her smile plastered on her face when she saw Dimitri. I held onto him tighter, willing myself to not punch her. I looked at Dimitri hoping she wouldn't touch him and then back to Tasha.

"Dimka! I thought you didn't hear me… I was knocking.." She said in an overly excited voice.

Dimitri smiled a little, and it defiantly wasn't a pleasant smile. He gave her a nod. "Tasha."

"Have you seen Christian or Lissa? I can't seem to find them anywhere…" A slight frown came over her lips. I noticed she wasn't directing any of her questions to me, but to Dimitri. She was pissing me off.

Dimitri shook his head and laughed a little. "I believe they are… Socializing with each other… If you get what I mean."

Tasha stood still for a minute before she laughed a little. "Of course…" She started to walk in and I pretended to trip a little, blocking her way.

"Sorry." I held back a smirk.

She frowned a little and looked at Dimitri. "I was hoping we could go get some coffee?"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at the two of us. "We have coffee here… I'll go make some." He turned around, letting go of my hand and walking into the kitchen.

I frowned, why would he leave me with Tasha? He knows I hate her! She knows I hate her! I refused to look at her, instead looking at my nails. Not bothering to invite her in. She decided she had the right to walk inside without asking or having been invited in. She made her way around the small living room and examined bits and pieces. She turned to face me.

"You know… Its quite a twisted world, isn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow at what she said. "I.. Guess?"

She smirked and continued to examine things. "How are you, Rose? Doing anything interesting? How is school?"

I frowned. "I've graduated!"

Tasha faced me again, grinning. "Really? I could have sworn you were still at school…"

I gave her the finger and made my way into the kitchen, looking at Dimitri. "Why didn't you say we were busy!"

He continued to make the coffee, not bothering to look at me. "cause sometimes we have to be nice to people, Rose."

I frowned. "I am nice! Just not to her…"

He laughed a little, turning around holding two coffee cups. "I made us a hot chocolate." He passed one mug to me.

"Thanks…"

He nodded and picked up the one sitting on the bench and walked out, I followed him.

Tasha stood there, staring at the couch. Even I found that a little weird. Dimitri passed her a coffee cup and she looked up from the couch to him and smiled.

"Thank you Dimka." She looked back down at the couch.

I frowned now and walked over so I could see what she was looking at and I frowned. Out of all the places he could leave the pregnancy test, he'd left it on the couch. She grinned a little and looked up to look at me.

"Now… Who have you cheated on poor Dimka with?" She tried her best to look sad for Dimitri, placing a hand on his biceps.

I glared at her. She grinned so only I could see. "Looks like we can go baby shopping together, Rose!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not going baby shopping with you! I'll take Lissa!"

She shrugged. "I mean, why would you? She isn't pregnant? Why not get two babies out of the way at the same time?"

I stopped completely. "What?"

She pretended to look sad, yet again and turned to face Dimitri. "I didn't come here to look for Lissa or Christian… I came here to tell you I was pregnant. With your child."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Its a long weekend, so I thought I'd work on my story. Already working on the next one, will be out within a week!**  
><strong>Review if you want and tell me what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks a lot!<strong>

* * *

><p>A shock look plastered over Dimitri's face told me everything I needed to know.<p>

"What?" I said in a small whisper.

Neither Dimitri nor Tasha answered my question. Both looking at each other, Dimitri in shock and Tasha with a pleasant smile on her face.

"What!?" I said, repeating my question. I looked at Dimitri "Is she fucking serious?"

I now know the exact feeling Dimitri had when he saw the pregnancy test.. Except there was no real doubt to this one.

He looked at me and took a step towards me "Look.. Roza.." He put his hand on my shoulder "I ju-"

I pushed him away. "Don't fucking Roza me you fucking dick!" I heard Tasha let out a small giggle which she tried to cover with a cough. I glared at her and took one step in her direction. "You.. You have five seconds to get out of this room. Five..."

She stared at me "You wouldn't dare hurt a Moroi, Rosemarie. We both know that would result in you not being able Guard anyone ever again, and probably end up in prison... Everyone would disown you."

Everything she said was right.. Everyone would disown me.. Probably even Lissa. I shook the idea out of my head. She wouldn't though.. Right? Even though shes royal... The realization came to me.. She would have to, for the sake of her status.

I took a deep breath. "Four.." I looked at Tasha, she hadn't even flinched.

Dimitri spoke, to my surprise. "Rose. We should talk about this, as adults."

I looked at him. "Fine Dimitri! Fine! Why don't we all sit down and expect this to be so fucking normal, yeah? You're right, lets speak to each other as fucking adults. Why don't we go and sit at the dining table yeah? I'm sure we will work this whole fucking normal situation out." I walked to the dining table and sat down, no one else followed.

"WELL!?" I almost screamed. "Let's sort this out as fucking adults."'

Tasha grinned a little "You sure you didn't get together with a twelve year old, Dimka?"

Dimitri looked at her "Shut up Tasha." He calmly walked over to the dining table and sat down opposite me. Tasha rolled her eyes and sat at the head of the table. We almost looked like we were at a business conference.

I looked at Dimitri. "When."

"Two months ago." Tasha answered. "Although.. We were getting all naughty what was it.. Last week? Or a few days ago, Dimka.." She let out a small giggle.

I glared at her "Did I fucking ask you, slut!?"

She glared back at me and shrugged, looking back at Dimitri.

I looked at DImitri too.

"Well?"

He didn't answer me straight away, instead looking at Tasha and then to the ground, avoiding anyones gaze.

"Two months ago." He whispered.

It took me a while to calculate that.. We'd been together three months now. Two months..

I looked at him, my eyes watering. "Why?" I tried to keep myself composed.

"Because, I could offer him a family and you could never do that."

I glared at her. "Fuck off" and looked back at Dimitri.

"At the time we weren't that serious.. We weren't even official.."

"SO!?" I screamed, standing up. "I thought we were talking this out as adults!?"

"Yeah, the thing is Rose. 18 barely classifies as an adult."


	7. Chapter 6

**Rose's POV**

The next few nights I spent by myself at Lissa's apartment while she was at Christians. After crying for several hours I fell into a deep sleep.

My dream began with me sitting in a pitch black room, there was nothing… Nothing at all. I felt like this was going to be a nightmare. Before the nightmare began, the scenery started to change. Soft blues covered the skies. I looked down and the pitch black ground had turned into luscious green grass. I smiled a little, this was better than before.. A lot better. I looked over and saw a figure leaning against a tree.. Adrian, of course. I didn't run over to him though, I simply sat down on the soft green grass and stared at the sky. The space next to me was filled by a figure, I didn't bother looking over to see who it was.

"Hey Little Dhampir." His velvety voice spoke quietly.

I looked over at him, not bothering to even smile in the slightest. "Hello Adrian."

He stared at me for a moment before wrapping his arm around me. "Things will be okay.."

I looked up at him, confused.. Was he talking about what I thought he was talking about..?

He smiled sadly and kissed my temple. "Things are getting round.."

I nodded and looked back at the sky, which wasn't its beautiful blues anymore, instead the most gorgeous sunset I'd ever seen.

"Are you sure? Cause even Lissa doesn't know.."

He didn't speak for a while. "Okay.. Maybe someone I know overheard Tasha speaking to someone.."

I hissed. "That fucking whore."

I swear I heard Adrian try not to chuckle when I said that, and somehow .. That made me feel slightly better.

He laid down, pulling me down with him. He gently ran his fingers through my hair as we both stared at the sunlight.

"You know.. I never get to really see the sun, only when I dream.. Usually my favourite thing to dream of.."

Of course, I thought. Adrian couldn't go in the sun. He would get very weak, and wouldn't be able to pretty much anything.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Mhm." He replied. "Do you ever miss it? The sun?"

I nodded ever so slightly. "I miss it a lot. I wish I could go out more, but I can't.. I need to do whatever makes Lissa safe, and the sun sure as hell doesn't."

He laughed a little. "Maybe you should do something that I don't know.. You want to?"

I shook my head. "I can't Adrian. I just.. I can't."

"Why not?" He sat up just enough so he could see my face without moving me.

"Because, my life is Lissa. I have to make sure that _Lissa _stays _safe_. I can't do whatever I want. As much as I do, i can't."

"Become my Guardian then. We can go wherever we want. Whenever. I'll do whatever _you _want me to do. I'll do anything so that you can be happy."

I sat up at this point and looked at him, dead serious. "Adrian.. I can't."

He looked almost upset, but he quickly covered it. "Why? Why can't you?"

"Because. Lissa is my best friend, I'm not just going to up and leave. And Dimitri.." I sighed.

"Is a cheating lying bastard."

"No!" I shouted. "He's not! He's an amazing guy! Okay!? He's been there for me whenever I needed him! _Whenever_!"

"Then where is he now, Rose?"

I looked away. "He's sleeping."

He titled my head back to look at his. "With you?" His eyes searched mine for an answer.

I closed my eyes, promising myself not to make eye contact with him. "Does it matter."

He let out a laugh with no humour. "That answers my question." I felt him stand up and that is when I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"You know Rose, there's only so long someone can wait for the one they love. There's only so long before someone can watch the one they love, love another. And there's only so much pain someone can watch the one they love, go through. And I know for sure, that that time is almost up for me. Call me if you need me."

I felt the dream start to fade. "Adrian!" I called. I didn't want to be left in a bit of darkness again.. Who knows what could happen. "ADRIAN!?" I called again.. But he'd already gone.

**Adrians POV:**

I sighed as I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes and standing up. I made my way over to my little bar and poured myself a shot of vodka. Looking at the time I shrugged. "Its 5'o clock somewhere" I mumbled to myself.. or is it 6'o clock? I shrugged and downed the vodka.

I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to Rose… My precious little Dhampir. I'd never cheat on her. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I'd take her anywhere in the world she'd want to go..

The thing is, I never seem to be good enough for her.. Whatever I may say.

I poured myself another shot and drank it before I could think of her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading and such, if you wouldn't mind reviewing and such, it would mean a lot!<strong>

**I'm putting a poll question up on my profile, its going to be open for one - two weeks, depending on how long it takes me to write the next chapter!**

**Please, check it out and vote! It would mean a lot.**

**Please, review! It really does mean a lot!**

**Thank you !**


End file.
